Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards
Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby 64 (星のカービィ64, Hoshi no Kābī Rokujūyon, lit. "Kirby of the Stars 64") is a ''Kirby'' game for the Nintendo 64. Plot Dark Matter has taken control of Ripple Star to capture the fairies' powerful Crystal. The fairy Queen orders Ribbon to take care of it, but is ambushed by Dark Matter, which shatters the Crystal. She falls to Pop Star, landing near Kirby, whom was observing the meteor shower. She points out her predicament, and Kirby agrees to help the fight against the evil Dark Matter, collecting the Crystal Shards along the way. Characters *Kirby - The hero of Dream Land. He's the star of the game. *Ribbon - The fairy who befriends Kirby to save her home planet from Dark Matter. *Waddle Dee - A kind Waddle Dee who came across a Crystal Shard, he was possessed by Dark Matter. He willingly tags along with Kirby, and operates many mechanisms to help him. *Adeleine - Adeleine found a Crystal Shard, but was possessed by Dark Matter. She asks Kirby if she can aid him, and he agrees. She can paint pictures that come to life, which is very useful. *King Dedede - The greedy monarch cares only for the value of the Crystal Shard that landed on Mt. Dedede, but he saw the size of the situation right before he was possessed by Dark Matter. After his mind was freed by Kirby, he selfishly stood by, but Waddle Dee somehow convinced him. He reluctantly helps Kirby by allowing Kirby to ride on his back, and wielding his hammer for massive damage. *Whispy Woods - The traditional oak fights Kirby for a Crystal Shard on Pop Star with his three sons. *Pix - Three diamond-like creatures that act as a group. They fight Kirby for a Crystal Shard on Rock Star. *Acro - The orca whale originally from Pop Star's Ripple Field. He fights Kirby for a Crystal Shard on Aqua Star. *Magman - A lava monster that lives in the volcano. He fights Kirby for a Crystal Shard on Neo Star. *HR-H - A giant robot that oversees production on Shiver Star. He fights Kirby for a Crystal Shard, also transforming from his humanoid form to the HR-E vehicle. *Miracle Matter - A form of pure Dark Matter that has taken control of Ripple Star. It uses Copy Abilities just like Kirby. *Queen - The Queen of the Fairies. She is actually possessed by Dark Matter. If the Crystal is complete, then it will extract the Dark Matter from her body, revealing Dark Star. *02 (Zero Two) - The evil being that controls the Dark Matter. Like some other characters, he makes a return appearance from Kirby's Dream Land 3. He fights in Dark Star, in a form known as "0^2" (Zero Squared). See also *Kirby External links *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards at Nintendo.com *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards at Virtual Console Reviews Category: 2000 video games Category: 2001 video games Category: Kirby Games Category: Nintendo 64 Games Category: Virtual Console games